The present disclosure relates generally to controls, and more specifically to automatic orientation of a display of a portable aircraft cargo control and monitor panel.
Aircrafts provide an efficient means of transporting goods over large distances in a short amount of time. Equipment used to load and unload cargo in the aircraft can include unit load devices (ULD), power drive units (PDU), and freighter common turntables (FCT) and can be controlled by users with a portable controller. After the ULDs are loaded, an operator who is generally nearby uses the portable controller to steer the cargo to its destination. In addition, system controllers are capable of tracking the loaded cargo and their storage locations throughout transport. In some configurations the available cargo area can be monitored and displayed to a user on the portable controller. However, today there is no efficient and effective way to track the orientation that is displayed on the portable controller. It would be helpful in the industry to have a means for device that is updated or changed with respect to the operator viewing direction in order to prevent user confusion.